


My Two Dads

by Sangerin



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was a dream, Charlie.  Just a dream.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Two Dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/gifts).



Charlie was too old to be having nightmares. Lisa would certainly say that he was. But that didn't matter to Casey when his son was sitting up in bed at two in the morning, clutching at the bedcovers and trying not to cry.

Casey pulled his son into his arms. 'It was a dream, Charlie. Just a dream.'

Charlie gulped.

'It's okay if you cry, you know,' said Dan, who was crouched by the side of the bed.

Charlie reached out a hand to touch Dan. 'You were dead,' he said.

'Oh, Charlie,' said Casey, hugging him tighter. 'Oh, Charlie.'


End file.
